1921 in literature
The year 1921 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Jorge Luis Borges returns to Buenos Aires after a period living in Europe. New books *Edgar Rice Burroughs – Tarzan the Terrible *James Branch Cabell – Figures of Earth *Hall Caine – The Master of Man *Willa Cather – Alexander's Bridge *Arthur Chapman – Mystery Ranch *Marie Corelli – The Secret Power *F. Scott Fitzgerald – Flappers and Philosophers *John Galsworthy – To Let – third in the Forsyte Saga *H. Rider Haggard – She and Allan *Georgette Heyer – The Black Moth *Aldous Huxley – Crome Yellow *Sheila Kaye-Smith – Joanna Godden *Denis Mackail – Romance to the Rescue *Lucy Maud Montgomery – Rilla of Ingleside *George Moore – Heloise and Abelard *Shiga Naoya – A Dark Night's Passing *Baroness Orczy **''The First Sir Percy'' **''Castles in the Air'' *Gene Stratton Porter – Her Father's Daughter *Rafael Sabatini – Scaramouche *Booth Tarkington – Alice Adams *Sigrid Undset – The Mistress of Husaby *Eugene Walter – The Byzantine riddle and other stories *Elinor Wylie – Nets to Catch the Wind New drama * Hjalmar Bergman – Thy Rod and Thy Staff * Karel Čapek – R.U.R. (Rossum's Universal Robots) * Susan Glaspell – Inheritors and The Verge * Luigi Pirandello – Six Characters in Search of an Author * Tristan Tzara – The Gas Heart * Stanisław Ignacy Witkiewicz – The Water Hen Short stories *Ryūnosuke Akutagawa – Autumn Mountain Poetry *Charlotte Mew – Saturday Market *William Carlos Williams – Sour Grapes *William Butler Yeats – Michael Robartes and the Dancer Non-fiction * Sarah Bernhardt – The Idol of Paris * D. H. Lawrence – Sea and Sardinia * Hendrik Willem van Loon – The Story of Mankind * Eugen von Böhm-Bawerk – Further Essays on Capital and Interest * Ludwig Wittgenstein – Tractatus Logico-Philosophicus Births *January 5 – Friedrich Dürrenmatt, Swiss writer (d. 1990) *January 19 – Patricia Highsmith, American author (d. 1995) *January 20 – Bernt Engelmann, author (d. 1994) *February 4 – Betty Friedan, feminist author, The Feminine Mystique (d. 2006) *February 15 – Radha Krishna Choudhary, Indian historian and writer (d. 1985) *March 1 – Richard Wilbur, American poet *March 24 – Wilson Harris, Guyanese writer *May 23 – James Blish, American science fiction author (d. 1975) *August 11 – Alex Haley, American writer (d. 1992) *September 26 – Cyprian Ekwensi, Nigerian writer (d. 2007) *October 17 – George Mackay Brown, Scottish poet (d. 1996) *November 22 – Brian Cleeve, Irish author (d. 2003) *''date unknown'' **Israil Bercovici, dramatist and historian (d. 1988) Deaths *March 22 – Ernest William Hornung, English author (b. 1866) *May 5 – Alfred Hermann Fried, publicist (b. 1864) *May 12 – Emilia Pardo Bazán, Spanish novelist (b. 1851) *May 13 – Jean Aicard, French writer (b. 1848) *June 5 – Georges Feydeau, French playwright (b. 1862) *June 26 – Alfred Percy Sinnett, Theosophist author (b. 1840) *July 4 – Antoni Grabowski, promoter of Esperanto (b. 1857) *August 7 – Alexander Blok, Russian poet (b. 1880) *August 20 – Ernest Daudet, novelist, historian and biographer *October 10 – Otto von Gierke, German historian (b. 1841) *''date unknown'' **Maximilian Berlitz, founder of Berlitz language schools (b. 1852) **John Habberton, critic (b. 1842) Awards * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Walter de la Mare, Memoirs of a Midget * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Lytton Strachey, Queen Victoria * Nobel Prize for Literature: Anatole France * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Zona Gale, Miss Lulu Bett * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: no award given * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Edith Wharton – The Age of Innocence * Category:Years in literature * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature